


Overhaul

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts on the years gone by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhaul

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling twinny when I wrote this :)

Tom had never felt like he was looking at a mirror when he looked at Bill, they’d been different for as long as he could remember. When they were really tiny they’d been stuffed into matching outfits but had turned their back on those horrors as soon as they’d learnt to put on their own underwear.   
  
Once they turned eight, Bill donned eye liner while Tom donned baggy t-shirts. Simone hadn’t complained because at least she could tell them apart. Unfortunately, each was a gift-wrapped invitation to the bullies that ruled the school. Tom was capable of shrugging a shoulder and slinking off with the skateboarders, feigning popularity with a bunch of fellow rejects. Bill on the other hand wasn’t able to ignore the taunts so readily. But he always told Tom it was okay because they had each other.   
  
Tom would believe Bill but couldn’t help but wince at the scrapes Bill couldn’t cover up and the way his eyes would darken when he turned his face into the shadows of his hair.   
  
School was the hell hole that drove them both to stardom. The desire to flee the gates as quickly as possible pushed them out into the big wide world of celebrities and glitter and glamour, music moguls and huge stadiums full of girls and boys screaming their names.   
  
Bill continued to grow like a butterfly, he was in his element on the stage and during the countless interviews and awards shows he smiled like a diamond and became the sweetheart of all of Europe. He outgrew his rocker boy image and turned instead into something so beautiful it made the hearts of thousands throb to the beat of his lyrics.   
  
Tom knew his brother outshone him but he was content to stand in Bill’s shadow, as long as he could always take care of him. It was scary for Tom because although he tried his best, there were times when he wondered if someone was about to whisk Bill away from him for good. Everyone wanted a piece of Bill and who was to say they couldn’t? David was a great manager but Tom knew they were his property and as soon as the next highest bidder came along, they’d be off on new adventures.   
  
Luckily, Tom was able to keep Bill through the years. They exploded into America and Bill continued to turn heads, his brilliance spurring them on, spurring Tom on. Tom found himself crawling into bed with his twin when they stayed in hotels, just to check he was still there and safe.   
  
Bill didn’t say much when Tom did this but he always smiled and scooted so close Tom could feel the warmth of his body against his own. They didn’t touch, but Tom always wanted to reach a hand out to touch a bit of Bill, that bit that was his and not the world’s.   
  
Then things got too crazy and they felt the first real bite of fame, they even had to move countries to escape what they’d essentially brought upon themselves. Bill had been distraught when Tom had almost come face to face with a prison sentence. In the end it had turned out in their favour, as much as it could have and Tom no longer had to deal with a teary Bill when he came home each night.   
  
LA was a good move for them both, Bill was able to blossom in different ways and Tom was able to keep his twin close, love him from right down the hallway of their new home. They missed Germany and their mother but had each other. With frequent visits from Georg and Gustav and Andreas, they didn’t have to grow too homesick before the next friend would drop by to say hello to the California sunshine.   
  
Change came for both of them; they enjoyed a long over-due break from the rollercoaster of stardom. Bill had grown out of his make-up and crazy hair and high heeled boots but he was still so  _pretty_.   
  
Tom watched him every day, smiling with him and cuddling on the sofa with their pups, making Bill dinner and taking him to exciting new places in America.   
  
But Bill was still as untouchable as ever. Tom had given him everything he could and received it all in return. All but one thing.   
  
He rolled over in his bed and wondered how Bill could still be so close to him but never close enough. He’d never ask for what he wanted, it was the only taboo between them, unspoken of course. All too often he found himself craving Bill’s embrace, yearned to feel his body pressed against his own with nothing in between.   
  
He’d stopped tucking himself into Bill’s bed years ago now and Bill never sought him for comfort, Tom’s presence seemed to be enough for his twin and Tom would never want to jeopardise what they had.   
  
Never.   
  
“Tomi?”   
  
Tom looked up to see a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. Bill was framed in the soft blue-silver glow from the moon and Tom could see his new, longer blond hair, fluffy from sleep.   
  
Bill stepped into the room, moving swiftly round to Tom’s side of the bed. They stared at each other for a few moments before Bill sighed.  
  
“Tomi.”   
  
He said again, whispered this time. Bill didn’t say anything else and Tom didn’t press. Instead, he reached a hand to touch Bill’s thigh, pressing his palm gently against the exposed skin and feeling the heat of Bill beneath his touch.   
  
Bill stepped closer, lifting on knee to the mattress. He paused for one moment and then allowed the rest of his body to follow, folding himself up and curling close to Tom. Tom breathed deeply, and slowly encased Bill in his arms, tugging him right against his chest.   
  
“You know I’ve always got you, right?” Tom said under his breath.  
  
Bill’s eyes were wide, beautiful and sincere as he nodded. Slowly, inch by inch, he leaned in as close as they’d ever been and touched his lips to Tom’s.


End file.
